gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
The Moat Monster
|image = |species = Mutated Fish/Human hybrid |foreignnames = Hangyou jin Debiru reiku bahama |nicknames = Half-fish man (半漁人) Devil Lake Bahama (デビルレイクバーマ) |aliases = Swamp Scumoid Kraa |height = |length = |weight = |forms = |controlled = |relationships = None |allies = Christi Lake Anthony Stone Rod Pupret Rainey Mason }} |enemies = Anthony Capriatti Dan Canuck Sam Ashton Steve Grier |homeworld = Earth |gender = Male |wingspan = |hair = |eye = Orange |status = Alive Deceased Alive |controlledby = |createdby = Total Fabrication |portrayedby = Dave Mallow John Fedele Matt Westmore |firstappearance = Big Bad Beetleborgs |lastappearance = Knaked Knights |plannedfor = |replacedby = |designs = |roar = }} The Moat Monster is a fish hybrid created by Total Fabrication that first appeared in the 1996 American live-action television series Big Bad Beetleborgs from the April 17, 1997 aired episode "Something Fishy". Name The name "The Moat Monster" is the name given to the sea monster in the film Knaked Knights ''as The Moat Monster guards Christi Lake's castle moat. Half-fish man comes from The Moat Monster's appearance. Devil Lake Bahama comes from Nick Steel's soramimi 'Devil Lake Bahama.' from "I don't hate the bottom!" from ''Lords of the Lockerroom. Swamp Scumoid comes from The Moat Monster's appearance in the American live-action television series Big Bad Beetleborgs from the April 17, 1997 aired episode "Something Fishy". Kraa comes from The Moat Monster's appearance in the 1998 direct-to-video giant monster film Kraa!: The Sea Monster as Kraa is the main monster in the film. Design Appearances While The Moat Monster's appearance throughout the three films it appeared in remained consistent, it has seen a variety of alterations with each passing movie release. BitoruHang The design is the designation for the 1997 kaiju design. This suit featured a small, lower body, small arms and a large, round head. The face had pronounced brows while the eyes were completely round with medium-sized pupils. Kraa!Hang The design is the designation for the 1998 kaiju design. This suit featured a small, lower body, small arms and a large, round head. The face had pronounced brows while the eyes were completely round with large pupils. HadakaHang The design is the designation for the 1998 kaiju design. This suit featured a small, lower body, small arms and a large, round head. The face had pronounced brows while the eyes were completely round with medium-sized pupils. Portrayal The HadakaHang was the third one of its kind. (WiP) Roar The Moat Monster's roar is a high pitched sound effect for a roar. Personality Under construction. History Big Bad Beetleborgs Under construction. Kraa!: The Sea Monster Under construction. Knaked Knights Under construction. Abilities Physical abilities Physically, the monster's able to match the Knaked Knights' own strength, being extremely strong and capable of making the Knaked Knights go into a panic frenzy. Natural abilities Very adept swimmer and is able to tread on foot. Foul breath Swamp Scumoid's foul breath was good enough to immobilize the group. Weaknesses Chains The Moat Monster cannot withstand chains as they effectively stun him. Role in Gachimuchi He is occasionally used in Gachimuchi videos for humorous purposes, either in trundling about or floating and relaxing on water. In other languages * Russian: Рву Чудовище * Chinese: 护城河怪物 Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Strangely, despite being an aquatic creature, the half-fish man is bipedal, and thus does not have a very hydrodynamic shape that is adapted to swimming in water. He might be more fitting for a wetland habitat, somewhat like a reptilian frog. * Swamp Scumoid and Kraa's appearance are available for viewing on Total Fabrication's Creature gallery.https://www.totalfab.com/creatures List of appearances Films * Kraa!: The Sea Monster * Knaked Knights Television series * Big Bad Beetleborgs See also * Occhan, the only other animal in the Gachimuchi universe. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Do you like The Moat Monster? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling